The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and more specifically relates to a technique effectively applied to improving the quality of a semiconductor device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 1(1989)-205538 describes a technique in which during wire bonding using copper wire, when forming a ball at the tip of the copper wire, the ball is formed in a reducing gas atmosphere, and heating is controlled so that the reducing gas atmosphere is within a predetermined temperature range, thereby achieving good bondability.